


Things to Do

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie goes to work





	Things to Do

**Spirit** : Thomas had never seen a spark like hers, fearless and bold even while those around her placed nonstop judgment; sitting back, he watched as she let loose on Hope in Steffy’s defense – an assistant worth her damn paycheck.  
  
 **Loud** : “I like her” Steffy’s approval of the feisty blond intrigued him even more, a thought he must have worn for the world to read; her blue eyes wide, his sister groaned, “Please, Thomas, no bedding my new employee because I don’t know that anyone else will chop Hope up like she just did.”  
  
 **Sexy** : Thomas walked in on Steffy’s scheduled photo shoot and instinctively looked down when he found a curvy blond in her place, posing for Oliver’s flash; “Did you actually see something you didn’t like” Maxie’s inquiry was accompanied by a memorable smile on her pink lips, one he found when taking in a second look of her.  
  
 **Down** : “It’s more than job to me, Thomas, I don’t like seeing anyone trying to take away Steffy’s business” Maxie respected his sister, that much was evident in her consistent defense and her slight sabotage of ‘Hope for the Future’; “So…you going to tattle on me to daddy” she jutted her chin at him, ready for whatever his answer might be.  
  
 **Hand** : “This is amazing” her eyes took in every detail of his designs, stunned by the intricate detail and his ability to create a look she’d actually wear; Thomas tried not to be insulted, continuing to sketch, “I am more than a pretty face, pixie.”  
  
 **Let** : “What’d that stapler do to you” Thomas’ smile faded as he spotted the tears that glossed her gaze, immediately kneeling at her side; Maxie shook her head, trying to fight the urge to talk about it, but she gave in, uttering the words, “Everyone I love is gone.”  
  
 **Watch** : Thomas had taken a special interest in her all day, insisting that everyone bring issues to him before Maxie; apparently, her ex-boyfriend was marrying her enemy and no one in Port Charles seemed to have a problem with it.  
  
 **Music** : “Just…back off, you see she’s a little out of it” Thomas felt the frustration build at a rapid pace as Maxie continued to act like a drunk mess and a guy tried to pass him; pushing the guy was not warning enough, eventually Thomas had to use his fist to get his point across to the stranger.  
  
 **Name** : “Even if you don’t remember his name, I’m sure we’ll recognize it when he files a lawsuit” Thomas had to get the snark out of his system even if she wouldn’t remember a word of it tomorrow; letting out a low grunt, he tried to rest her on the bed smoothly only to have her hold onto his shoulders and mutter, “Thomas is the only name that matters.”  
  
 ***Hangover** : Thomas dropped his bag on purpose, chuckling as she jumped in her chair; Maxie faced him, her sunglasses shielding her eyes even while inside, and prompted him to remind her, “You owe me.”


End file.
